


Rae Keene- Only His Life Matters

by kira6384



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira6384/pseuds/kira6384
Summary: Rae Keene used to live a fairly normal life. She worked at a youth group home, helping disadvantaged teenagers find healthy ways to cope, and get a better life for themselves. One night, as she was walking home, Rae confronted a stranger who seemed intent on killing someone, and was sent through time and space, landing herself in a world she previously believed was fiction. Armed with a power that depends on her knowledge of science and reality, she decides there are people she must save, one person in particular. Follow Rae, as she endeavors to show Leonard Snart his own humanity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, before the story begins, I do not own DC Legends of Tomorrow, I'm just an obsessed fan with too my time on my hands. Rae is not a Ray Palmer genderbend, just the only random name I found that I felt fit her personality. I'll eventually draw what she looks like, when I don't have other drawings I'm working on. Hope you enjoy the story, another small note about Rae's powers. They are loosely based off of Peter Petrelli from Heroes, which is another awesome show that you should go watch. I did what I could to limit her OP power though, which is why her ability to do things depends on her knowledge of science and how certain powers would work. Can't have her being too strong can we?  
> Anyway, time for the first chapter. If you like it, comment or bookmark as you see fit, I'm going to work on updating weekly, as I currently have an extra chapter already written. More love from you guys will speed up the uploads, and remind me to post. Mostly remind me, the story is in my head, just need to write it down. Enjoy!  
> -K

  Sunlight barely peeked through the clouds above, yet the weather was nice. There was a slight breeze, just enough to keep one cool. And seeing as how I always wear a hoodie, it made my walk from my apartment to the group home I worked at that much better.  
  My name is Rae Keene, and I do everything I can to help others. Altruistic sure, but it helps me sleep at night better than doing nothing to help others who are suffering. There is a lot of suffering in this world, and it is perpetuated by the regular populace refusing to acknowledge that it’s occurring. I myself have faced suffering and trauma, and I was able to get away from the things that caused the suffering, so now I reach out to those who think they are alone in their suffering.  
  My goal in life, is to let those individuals know they aren’t alone.  
  A sound to my right drew my ever wandering attention. It’s very normal for me to drift off in thought, it’s something my mind does in order to protect itself. My disorder hasn’t been confirmed, but it’s there. Parts of me that will take over when we are in danger, or feel we are. I feel the shifting happening already, something is wrong with the noise that I heard. It was mechanical, like the barrel of a gun being knocked back. There was an alley nearby, and with a sinking feeling I knew that was where the noise came from.  
  I would not allow myself to simply walk by, even if it meant putting me in danger.  
_Step in, there might be someone who needs your help._  
  I nodded to myself, to try and give myself courage. One foot in front of the other, I made my way to the alley opening as quietly as I could. Stealth could very well keep me alive, and before I throw myself into danger, I need to check what is going on. Knowledge is power.  
  The alleyway was almost deserted, except for a figure, also wearing some sort of jacket, standing above someone on the ground, cowering, they were trying to crawl away, but I knew immediately, the man in the jacket was set on killing the person on the ground.  
  _Let me take care of this._  
  I nodded to myself yet again, and closed my eyes in anticipation of the switch. My head tingled, and it spread down through my body.

  
-

  
  “I don’t know who you think you are, but I have a feeling you should be leaving.” I stepped forward into the alley, allowing the assailant to know there was someone there.  
  “I already called 911, you should just go before you get yourself into more trouble.” I was speaking monotone, distantly in my mind I was aware of this. I was not in control however, I had given the reigns to my brave self, the one who is willing to help others, even if it means getting hurt. We have to try.  
  The hooded figure raised their head, and it seemed as though their eyes were glowing. Glowing a vibrant white, staring into my mind, seeing all the parts of me.  
  “Just as I was informed, you stepped in like they said you would. Good.” The voice was masculine, and it sent chills down my spine. This man was expecting me to show up, and how could he know that I would?  
  _This doesn’t make sense, something is off._  
  There was no need to acknowledge the thought, as that part of me was in charge. We would still step in. First we would try and get answers.  
  “Who are you? And how did you know I would step in?” The voice coming from myself felt foreign, as it normally did when I wasn’t in control.  
  The man laughed, “You don’t need to know who I am, just know that thanks to me, I’m going to help you become the best version of yourself. You can thank me when we meet again.”  
  What happened next was surreal, the man reached out his hand, and it was like he was pulling on energy in the air, twisting it and manipulating it. The energy reached for me, and I felt it, an electric shock, a part of me reached back out at it, like it was instinctual. Everything around me slowed down, then from nowhere it was as though every atom in my body was being compressed into a single point, to the very center of my being.  
  _Don’t fight it._  
  I could feel my body tingling again, and I knew that I was back in control, and I went ahead and let the sensation take over.  
  Wind everywhere, whirling colors, it reminded me of one of my favorite shows, but there was no way, no way at all that it was happening. Panic was starting to well up in what felt like my chest, but at the same time it didn’t feel like I had a body. I was falling, but it also felt like I was flying. In my mind I was in control, yet something outside of my was directing my path, it was both exhilarating and terrifying, something out of this world was happening to me, something that couldn’t be real.  
  The swirling colors surged closer to me, swallowed me whole. It felt as though my body was encased in warmth itself, and from that warmth, I slipped out of it, and onto a hard surface.  
  There was a buzzing in my head, I waited for several long moments, waiting for it to pass. My vision swam for several moments, the world around me seemed to tilt from side to side. After a couple of moments, the dizziness passed, I was finally able to look around and check my surroundings.  
  I was currently prone in a patch of grass, which was next to a sidewalk. I looked around further, the buildings around me seemed like normal, mundane, buildings. There were some that could be office buildings, others that were taller and were obviously apartment buildings. All in all, very mundane.  
  _This doesn't make sense. Gather information, knowledge is power after all._  
  I acknowledged, the thought, and made my way to my feet. My hands went towards my pockets, I needed to make sure I had my ID, my phone, even just a little bit of cash. I had no idea where I was, but with my phone I would at least be able to figure out what was going on. Hopefully at least.  
  My purse was still over my shoulder, it was a plain bag, dark gray canvas, thankfully zipped shut. I unzipped it, and let out a relieved sigh. My phone was there, along with my spare charger that I always kept with me in case my battery got critical. A pair of headphones, along with a small pad of paper. My wallet was also intact, and a quick check revealed that I thankfully had my ID, a couple of debit cards, and about sixty dollars in cash. Ironically enough, I had my social security card in my wallet as well, in a makeshift sleeve, it kept it from getting torn and crumpled.  
  With those two at least, I would be be able to prove my identity, but there was also the problem of not knowing where the hell I was. I pulled my phone out, and thankfully the screen lit up, I swiped my finger on the back, over the fingerprint sensor. My home screen showed the normal apps that I used. Unfortunately, going by the corner of the screen, I wasn't connected to any satellites. No signal, but if I could find a location with free internet, I could at least figure out my GPS location, and from there try and get back home.


	2. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae gets her bearings, and makes a game plan. She has a future to save.

Finding the local Starbucks was a bust, which I found incredibly odd. Starbucks is such huge company, yet it didn't seem to exist. I eventually rounded a corner, and saw a coffee shop that just had to be a serious joke.

Jitters.

It can't be real, unless it's a homage to DC, Jitters is a made up cafe, not real.

The best way to figure it out, was to go in and see that the inside is just like a regular Starbucks. That has to be what it is, a Starbucks that is affiliated with DC. Some sort of promotion, a way to get fans engaged and money in the pocket of some CEO.

Walking into the pseudo-Starbucks, I couldn't help but freeze, in somewhat terror. The decor was exactly like it was in The Flash, the high tables to the right, an upper landing above the area where they make their drinks, large windows.

Go with it for now. Find out more, something bizarre brought us here, and even if this is a dream, there's no reason not to go with it.

I nodded to myself, and went to the counter to get a drink. That way I would be able to sit, and figure out what the hell is going on. 

I'm either going crazy, or this could be the greatest thing in my life to happen to me. Sure, I had a life before, where I helped people that needed it, but if I really am in the reality where Flash exists, metahumans exist, that means The Legends also exist. 

Leonard Snart exists. Every fiber in my being, demands that I try and save him. That I get to know him. That I help him become a hero, either with or without The Legends. 

I ordered a simple mocha, I didn't need anything that was too caffeinated. I needed to remain calm,  and find out the time period I was dropped in. 

As I went to sit at a table in the corner, I spotted a newspaper that had been left by a previous latte lover. 

'December 15, 2013

AFTERMATH OF STAR LABS STILL AFFECTS CITY'

All I could do was stare at the paper, because this meant that I barely missed the explosion that took out Star Labs, and turned people into Metas. It made me wonder, the time that I spent falling through space, that had to be the barrier between realities. Which meant I was exposed to the matter that caused the Metas, and for all I know, my time spent falling through space and time coincided with the explosion itself.

And with the things I knew, that I shouldn't know, could end up getting myself killed. The man that sent me here, mentioned something about making me become the best version of myself. That means the man sent me here on purpose, exposed me to the matter that could very well have given me some sort of power.

I pulled my phone out, and started writing down my plans, the agenda I would need to follow in order to gain control of myself and my surroundings. First, an apartment, or a way to make money.

That reminded me that I had debit cards, which meant they could be connected to an account. I quickly connected my phone to Jitter's wireless network, and just about dropped my phone in surprise. 

The screen flashed blue, then returned to my notes. But I had a message.

'Rae Keene

The circumstances that led to you being sent through time and space will make little sense at the time you read this. Know that it was necessary. Your existence in the other reality was to protect you, and to allow you to learn what you needed about the current reality you exist in.

This message, is to help you understand your purpose in your new world. 

You likely already have a feeling for what your mission is, that mission is what you are meant to do. It will not be easy. Which is why you have been given the most powerful ability those of my order agree will help you with your mission.

Your power relies on knowledge, as you were in your old reality, learning is something you enjoy. Seek knowledge, and you will be able to do anything that your mind can wrap itself around. The only limit, is your memory and imagination.

If my order has further information that you may require in the future, you will receive a message. 

It should also be noted, as you know things you should not, you have in a way, been cloaked and protected from the Time Masters. Your actions are your own, and those that you decide to influence will be able to make their own decisions as well.

Learn to fight, first and foremost. Ensure your safety, as the Time Masters will soon learn of your existence, and do whatever they can to drive you from your mission.'

I had to process the message for several moments. This meant I had powers, which meant I could at least protect myself. I had some knowledge of how things worked, although some of it was about mystic powers, but there were theories that in the other reality people could develop psychic powers. It required focus, meditation, and being able to sense energy.

I sipped my mocha, content that it had cooled just enough. I placed the newspaper away from me, about six inches away. There was no time like the present to try and learn something new. 

I closed my eyes, and tried to let my mind drift, to empty it and allow myself to feel the energy in the air.

I sat, and let myself focus on my breath. In and out, I slipped into the darkness.

There it is.

The direction was gentle, and as my other part noticed the thrum around me, I too became aware. There was energy all around me, there were different frequencies, different tones and sensations to it. I could almost see in my minds eye where everything around me was, lit up like night vision. There were threads of energy, connecting everything around me. I carefully opened my eyes, and pulled from my core on the thread that connected to the newspaper, and the energy sang back at me. 

I sang back, with my own energy, and as the paper slid towards me, I couldn't resist the grin that split my face. My awareness of the energy seemed to fade, but I could still feel it, I knew that if I quieted my mind, I could reach back into the energy around me.

With this kind of ability, I could literally control the reality around me. I could use the energy to create a force field, a blast, even push people away, all with my mind.

I continued sipping my mocha, and tried to decide on what I needed to learn first. I could at least sort of keep myself safe, but if that were to fail, I could try and learn about cellular structure, about how cells heal, and what can be tampered with to help cells heal faster. So, regeneration or healing of some sort.

There was also the issue of acquiring money, and making sure I have an actual identity in this new reality. I was suddenly reminded of another one of my favorite shows, there was a boy who could talk to machines. Machines simply spoke in code, using electrical signals and wireless connections. Even the machines that don't, if I could at least touch the machine, I should be able to send signals to affect the information in their databases.

Technopathy then, that should come first, it can help me piece together a new identity. I need to at least set up a bank account, find an apartment somewhere in the city. From there I can make my birth certificate, date it back so that my actual age is the same here. Which means I would need a new ID, since according to that ID, I would barely be eighteen, whereas my body is twenty-three.

I could at least use the current debit card at an ATM, use some sort of signal while touching it to put a balance on the card. 

I once again closed my eyes, and felt for the energy again. It had been there, and it still was. The energy in my phone was at a different frequency, it was mechanical, organized in a way that the other energy wasn’t. I let my own energy sync with the organized energy, trying to pull apart the pieces. There was code, and it was as though it  _ sang  _ while I was trying to understand it, it wanted to connect.

I could feel the connection of energy from my mind to the phone, to the router, to the servers, and then back to me. There was an inert connection, the signal was going out but not being received. I felt out with the connection, trying to find out what it was wanting to connect to.

The answer rang back at me moments later, cell providers. My phone was no longer connected, but it wanted to be, so reached out with my own energy and finished the connection. Signal lit up in the corner of the screen, with a 4g connection. This meant I could at least work on stuff without a free connection, anywhere I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, let me know if you notice any errors.


End file.
